Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations
Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations is the twenty-fourth game played by Jon and Arin on Game Grumps VS. Episodes #Long Title #Chakra # Game information Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations, known in Japan as Naruto Shippuden: Narutimate Storm Generations (NARUTO－ナルト－疾風伝 ナルティメットストーム ジェネレーション) is a video game in the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja fighting game series, developed by CyberConnect2 and published by Namco Bandai Games. It is based on the Naruto manga series by Masashi Kishimoto. First revealed in June 2011, it was released in Japan in February 2012 on the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 consoles and was released on March 13 in North America,in Europe on March 30 and Australia on March 28, 2012. This title features both characters from the previous installments Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm and Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, thus featuring two incarnations from characters who noticeably changed across the series, alongside the newly introduced. The gameplay from its predecessors has been modified for faster battles while interaction between players was improved through a series of collectible cards that allows them to compete between each other to obtain new content. Additionally, the game shows original storylines produced by the group in charge of Naruto's animated adaptations, Studio Pierrot. The game has been well received by video game publications and has sold over a million units worldwide as of July 2012. While carrying several elements previously seen in the previous installments, such as playing the story mode and online tournaments, the game sees several new features and changes. The battle system has been modified for faster gameplay. The game now implements a new status meter that limits the amount of techniques required to avoid the opponent's moves. One of the new additions to the game is the "Beast Mode", also known as "Awakening Mode", in which a character transforms into a beast with stronger attacks should they be about to be defeated. For example, Part II Naruto Uzumaki changes into his Tailed Beast Chakra Mode that enhances his abilities, while Part II Sasuke Uchiha summons Susanoo, a massive ethereal warrior that aids him in combat. Players are also able to use real collectible cards to unlock new content and gain advantages in the fights. The story mode covers both Part I and Part II from the series, respectively featuring the younger and older incarnations from the series' characters. The role-playing game elements from Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2's story mode were removed in favor of consecutive battles, thus reducing the time spent during the mode. Although it mainly focuses on Naruto Uzumaki's adventures based on the series, it features new sidestories lead by other supporting characters that expand their backgrounds. New animated cutscenes are used for the story mode. Promoting 72 playable characters and 15 support characters, the game includes the debut of the new Kage, the strongest ninjas from the Naruto series, introduced in Part II, as well as Kakashi Hatake's team during his childhood. Assistant character are exclusively teaming up with playable characters such as Fu and Torune who are teamed up with Danzo Shimura. Trivia *This is the only Xbox 360 game to be played on the Game Grumps channel that wasn't related to any promotional deals offered to members of The Game Station/Polaris. Category:Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations Category:CyberConnect2 Games Category:Namco/Bandai Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Game Grumps Games Category:Game Grumps VS Games Category:Naruto Games